yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Getting help from the Manhattan Clan and some friends/Time to defend Hong Kong
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends defend Hong Kong in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. Just as they came to the Eyrie Building, they met with Alex Xanatos. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Mickey, what brings you guys here? Mickey Mouse: Alex, is your father here? We've just invited Elisa to help in our time of need. Elisa Maza: I came as soon as Judy and Nick contact me for help. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Dad, Owen, we've got visitors. Owen Burnett: Mr. Xanatos will be seeing you and your friends now, Mickey. So, they arrived at David Xanatos' office just as the sunsets. David Xanatos: Mickey, I was beginning to think you and your friends wouldn't be in touch. Mickey Mouse: David, this is Doctor Strange and the Ancient One, they're new friends of ours. David Xanatos: Anything we can help you with? Doctor Strange: We need your help, it's an urgent matter. The Ancient One: The entire universe is at stake. Mickey Mouse: We need to seek help aquiring Goliath and his clan. Sora: We're also going to need help from the Redemption Squad and all the other clans too. Fox Xanatos: Then we're coming with you! Just as they came to Castle Wyvern at nightfall, Goliath and his clan awaken from their stone sleep. Goliath: Mickey, who're they? Mickey Mouse: Goliath, meet Doctor Strange and the Ancient One. Doctor Strange: I presume you're the Manhattan Clan. Hudson: Aye, what brings you two along with Mickey and company? The Ancient One: A great evil is upon us, Dormammu and Chernabog are returning. Brooklyn: Chernabog is returning? It can't be! Broadway: How can we help? Mickey Mouse: We need to gather the Redemption Squad, the Avalon Clan, the Mayan Clan, the London Clan, the Labyrinth Clan, Clan Ishimura, MacBeth, Demona, King Arthur, and Griff to stop the up coming legion. Goliath: But how are we going to gather them in one night? We only have until daybreak. Alexander Fox Xanatos: No problem, Goliath, I can cast my own spell to open the portal. Max Goof: Good thing I've got my own sling ring, we can gather the rest of our friends. As the portal opens from Max's sling ring, the Redemption Squad were visited. Robyn Canmore: Anything we can help you with, Max? Max Goof: We need your help, Chernabog and Dormammu are beginnning their legion at Hong Kong. Dingo: Say no more, Mate, we're in. Fang: I've waited my whole life for this. Yama: So have I, anything for our friends. Matrix: We are ready to join you, Max. Just as Mona arrived in Avalon, she met with Gabriel, Ophelia, and Boudicca. Mona: That's why I'm here, Chernabog is returning. Gabriel: Say no more, Mona, we'll join you and the rest of our friends. Ophelia: Boudicca sure missed you as well as she misses Bronx. Boudicca: (barking as she takles and licks Mona) Mona: (chuckles) Okay, Boudicca! I missed you too, Girl. Meanwhile, Donald, José, and Panchito met with the Mayan Clan. Donald Duck: That's why we're here, Zafiro. Zafiro: So, Chernabog is preparing a legion in Hong Kong. José Carioca: That is right, Señor, we'll need all the help we can get. Obsidiana: Very well, we leave with you at once. Jade: When do we start? Panchito Pistoles: Sometime about now. Turquesa: Then we go whenever Zafiro is ready. Zafiro: Lead the way. As for Scrooge McDuck, he met with the London Clan. Scrooge McDuck: That is why we need your help! Coco: Are you serious? Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Chernabog and Dormammu are going to attack Hong Kong. Leo: Not if we stop them first. Una: We'll help anyway we can, Scrooge. Scrooge McDuck: Oh, thank you! Thank you all so much! Lunette: Think nothing of it. Staghart: Anything for Goliath and his clan. Old Pog: Let's do this. Meanwhile, Merlin, King Arthur, and Griff got help from the Labyrinth Clan. Merlin: That's why we're here, Talon. Chernabog and Dormammu are starting the invasion in Hong Kong. Talon: We're in, Merlin. Maggie: I hope we're up to this. Hollywood: The rest of our clan are ready for action. Malibu: Anything for our friends. King Arthur: It seems we're all set for a battle against Chernabog and Dormammu's legion. Griff: We must make haste, Sire. Finally, Sylvia, MacBeth, and Demona got help from Clan Ishimura. Sylvia Marpole: We need all the help we can get to stop Chernabog and Dormammu, Kai. MacBeth: And if we help one another, we will help save one home to another. Kai: It would be an honor, Sylvia. Sora (Gargoyle): We've heard about Yama redeeming himself to our clan by joining the Redemption Squad. Demona: And if Mickey and his friends are going to need our help, so be it. Sylvia Marpole: Then it's decided, we leave for Hong Kong at once. At last, Sylvia used her slingring to open the portal to meet with the others. Meanwhile at Hong Kong, Kaecilius and his remaining zealots are on their way to its Sanctum. Wong: Choose your weapon wisely. No one steps foot in this Sanctum. No one. At last, Wong came out of the Sanctum when Kaecilius, his followers, Merlock, Sheldgoose, and their gang. Wong: Kaecilius. Kaecilius: You’re on the wrong side of history, Wong. At Mickey and his friends came to see Mordo, everything in Kamar Taj was destroyed. Mickey Mouse: Oh no! Hiro Hamada: We're too late! Mr. Incredible: This can't be it. The Ancient One: Everything in Kamar Taj... gone. Karl Mordo: You were right. She wasn’t who I thought she was. Doctor Strange: She was complicated. Karl Mordo: Complicated? The Dark Dimension is volatile. Dangerous. What if it overtook her? She taught us it was forbidden, while she drew on its power to steal centuries of life. Doctor Strange: She did what she thought was right. Karl Mordo: The bill comes due. Don’t you see? Her transgressions led the zealots to Dormammu and Chernabog. Kaecilius was her fault. And here we are, in the consequence of her deception. A world on fire. Doctor Strange: Mordo, London Sanctum has fallen. And New York has been attacked. Twice. You know where they’re going next. Karl Mordo: Hong Kong. Doctor Strange: You told me once to fight as if my life depended on it, because one day, it might. Well, today is that day. I can not defeat them alone. Sora: You won't have to, we got your back. Donald Duck: And we'll always prevail over evil. Goofy: Ready when you are, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Let's do it together, Doctor Strange. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: What do you say? Doctor Strange: (nodded) Alright, let's do it. But as the moment Doctor Strange used the sling ring, they came to Hong Kong too late. Mickey Mouse: Oh no! Mr. Incredible: What's happening? Doctor Strange: The Sanctum has already fallen. Suddenly, the Dark Dimensional Portal has opened. Karl Mordo: The Dark Dimension. The Ancient One: Dormammu has come. Dingo: But that means... Karl Mordo: Chernabog is coming. Then, Kaecilius and his remaining zealots with hundreds of heartless with Dormammu. Karl Mordo: It’s too late, nothing can stop them. Doctor Strange: (realizing) Not necessarily. (using the Eye of Agamotto) Kaecilius: No. Just as Kaecilius was about to kill Doctor Strange, he used the Eye of Agamotto to reverse the effects of the distruction on the Hong Kong Sanctum along with everything else. Doctor Strange: (reverse the effect on Mickey, his friends, and Mordo) Spells working. We got a second chance. During the reversing spell, Mickey and his friends fought off the heartless along with the zealots. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: (taking down a lot of heartless) Took out a couple of heartless over here! Sora: How's it coming, Lexington? Lexington: (taking out a few heartless) Taking down as many as I can, Sora. With Wasabi helping Mordo fight off a zealot, it got sucked into the lobster tank. As for Hiro and Baymox, they fought off another zealot and trapped it inside the building. Hiro Hamada: We got down another one! Griff: Let's go, we must help the rest of our friends. Baymax: Let us help Doctor Strange, Mickey, and the rest of our friends. Just when Mickey, Sora, Doctor Strange, and Mordo foguht off Kaecilius, he got buried inside the wall. Kaecilius: No! As for the Hong Kong Sanctum, it was getting reversed and reviving Wong. Mr. Incredible: Hey, isn't that...? Doctor Strange: Wong! (worked his time spell to help him) I’m breaking the laws of nature, I know. Wong: Well, don’t stop now. Doctor Strange: When the Sanctum is restored, they will attack again. We have to defend it. Come on! But just as Kaecilius broke free from the wall, he slammed down pausing the effect, knocking everyone down. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225